Dipper's Forgiveness
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: An alternate ending to the episode 'Roadside Attraction! What if, after everything that Candy went through, she still had a crush on Dipper? Will she and Dipper manage to work out the kinks? Candip, one-shot!


I will be one to admit it... I think Gravity Falls is okay. I mean, it has a good storyline, and I think some of the episodes are fun, but I'm not "INTO" Gravity Falls as I'm into shows like 'Hey Arnold', 'Total Drama' or 'Wander Over Yonder'.

That said, though, pairings in this show. Now, I know that from the creator, he says that 'kids shouldn't focus on romance' or whatever, but, being the shippers we are, we ship the pairings anyway... that said, people are wondering whether I ship 'Dipper x Pacifica' or 'Dipper x Candy'... I ship both. Even though Dipper and Pacifica may have some sort of chemistry from a couple episodes and all the exploding fanart... but at the same time, thanks to a few fanart I found, even before the whole 'Dipcifica' support, I also supported Dipper x Candy... or Candip, as the fans call it. Either way, I support both pairings...

With that said... alternate endings. People usually write them because one, they don't like how episodes are portrayed, or two, they do like it, but they write it for fun anyway. I'm writing this for the second reason. This is basically an alternate universe ending, it's a one-shot, but nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this fic! Enjoy!

* * *

Candy Chiu was a little depressed as she was looking down on the table. She still felt heartbroken about Dipper Pines, her recent crush, who had met all these girls along the road trip that they were taking, and Candy was still visibly upset. She didn't know why, she still hated Dipper for not telling her about all the girls...

Until she started considering something. The reason why Dipper had all these girls, including herself, surrounding him. It was as he said, he was just learning to talk to girls... and Candy suspected that it may have something to do with Dipper's Grunkle Stan, who only now was talking with him. She didn't hear anything about the conversation, but just turned to the window... thinking back on the recent adventure they had...

After Candy told her woes to Mabel and Grenda, Dipper came running in as the three girls called out Dipper for breaking Candy's heart... but that all changed when Dipper said that he was sorry, and he deserved it. But there was also the fact that Dipper's grunkle Stan was in big trouble because of a female spider girl who intended to entrap Stan. It was thanks to Candy's great ideas that she managed to get everyone out and outsmart the giant spider...

On the other hand, she also saw Dipper run away like a coward from the spider, which turned her off at first... until she started thinking about it again. They were all scared, there was no denying that... but at the same time, she still couldn't hate Dipper... was it because she felt there was still hope for her?

"Hey."

Candy turned in curiosity to see Dipper, smiling a little nervously as he was holding some sort of... pamphlet?

"I found a pamphlet that I don't think you've read yet." Dipper said as he handed Candy the pamphlet.

Candy looked at the pamphlet as she noticed the words, "A Loser's Attempt at an Apology". Candy curiously opened the pamphlet to see drawings of Dipper and explanations on how sorry he was... then noticed a little pie chart showing the levels of his stupidity... and finally a drawing of Candy herself, with the words "You are great" on it.

Candy couldn't help but give a little smile. Dipper is so sweet on doing that... he was a loser, she could admit, but she was a very cute loser. "It's okay, Dipper. The open road makes people do crazy things. I just want one question, though."

"Uh, sure." Dipper said as he sat down next to Candy and put his seat belt on. "Shoot."

"...Why all the other girls? Did you think they wouldn't catch on to what you did?" Candy asked honestly.

Dipper sighed. "Well... I only did it because I was following Grunkle Stan's advice on how to move on from Wendy. Eventually, it just became too much, and... I honestly didn't know where you falling for me came from, but I didn't want to hurt your feelings, and... everything just started going downhill from there..."

Candy nodded in interest as Dipper explained. Candy smiled a bit as he noticed him sweating a bit. Before, she found it a little weird... now, she just found it cute that he was put under pressure like that.

"...and I guess you know the story." Dipper said. "I didn't mean to lead you on or whatever. Look, I don't know how to handle romance, I can't deny that..."

"Maybe... maybe I can teach you?" Candy asked, out of curiosity.

"Uh, Candy? After all this, you still have a crush on me?" Dipper said in shock, hearing Candy's words.

"Only a little bit of a crush." Candy blushed. "Look, Dipper, I understand it was something you didn't want to go through... and I'm sorry I put you under pressure... I still think you're cute, though..."

"Really? Heh, me, cute?" Dipper blushed in embarrassment... then started laughing. Candy started to laugh a bit too as Dipper gave a smile.

 _"She's so cute when she laughs..."_ Dipper smiled as he held out his hand. "Do you want to start over... maybe just as friends for now?"

Candy giggled a bit as she held his hand. "Well... it's a start. Mind if I put my head on your shoulder?"

Dipper gave a warm smile. "Sure. Feel free to do it whenever you like."

Candy sighed as she put her head on his shoulder as she thought, _"Maybe things will work out after all..."_

 _"She has beautiful eyes..."_ Dipper thought to himself as he started rubbing Candy's black hair. _"Who knows? Maybe this IS the start of something..."_

A little unknown to the two, Mabel and Grenda were watching from nearby as Mabel gave the biggest smile as she whispered to Grenda, "I knew that the two would make up! They do make an adorable couple, don't they?"

Grenda smiled. "They certainly do."

"We gotta make plans for the wedding! Hopefully, I can be a brides maid!" Mabel said as she and Grenda continued to talk about a possible future between Dipper and Candy.

* * *

And with that, we end this little one-shot! What do you think? You find it okay, cute, charming? Read, review and criticize for what it's worth! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a great day!


End file.
